


On an Ordinary Day

by PorcelainWings



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bets made are bets honored, Gen, Mentions of previous intoxication, even if they were made drunk, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainWings/pseuds/PorcelainWings
Summary: Two highly competent detectives honoring the deal they made after celebrating a little too much; the story of what happens when two stubborn friends refuse to back out of lingerie shopping together.~*~A follow-up drabble to "On an Ordinary Night" with mine and Smalltownwriter12342's detectives in the same universe~
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Felix Hauville, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: Into the Detective-verse: Detectives Adrien Kingston and Natasha Trexler





	On an Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is very self-indulgent but I love it, and I look forward to writing some more adventures with Adrien and Natasha in the future 💕

It bothers her. That is the only way she can think of to describe her feelings on the heart patterned fabric covering, or rather sort of covering, her body.  
The body had looked rather appealing on the hanger; a high legged piece with a low neckline and that sweet red bow on the waistband. The mirror image, however, forces her to acknowledge that perhaps what was appealing on the hanger didn't necessarily look appealing on her.  
She bites back the growl of frustration, moving and pulling the shoulder straps this way and that to alter the way the fabric falls over her chest - any helpful effects it provides are lost the moment she lets go of the straps. 

She idly wonders what had possessed her to honour the messy scribbles that vaguely resembled signatures on the bar napkin in the first place, but Natasha knew she wasn't someone who went back on her word - even when her word was an inebriated agreement to go lingerie shopping. After finding out about the deal Felix had been remarkably eager to join her and Adrien on their shopping trip, though they'd both turned him down - Adrien convincing him to remain at the warehouse with a promise she didn't know the specifics of, nor particularly want to ask about. The rest of the team hadn't seemed too enthused to allow them to go out together without some type of protection, Adam especially had seemed particularly concerned for reasons she refused to explore, but with repeated promises to remain safe and easily contactable they'd all relented.  
Yes, admittedly, the last time they'd been left unattended they had gone and gotten far too drunk (the conditions under which the deal was made in the first place), but they were both still two highly trusted and incredibly competent team members.  
None of that competency, however, could make her feel satisfied with her current choice of attire.  
Her frustration only grows the longer she stares in the mirror until she finally caves, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Adrien?"  
She waits for the acknowledging 'hn' from the other side of the changing room door before continuing.  
"Could you come help me a sec? I think this one needs adjusting."

She turns and twists in the mirror, adding an extra twirl when he comes up behind her before returning to her own examination of her appearance.  
The disapproving hum he gives as he runs his eyes over her attire is... disheartening to say the least, even though she silently agrees with the sentiment.  
She raises an eyebrow in warning, daring him to give her a negative comment. He rolls his eyes at her challenge, crossing his arms and raising a brow of his own.

"Would you prefer silence, flattery, or an actual constructive opinion?"  
While his tone suggests sarcasm, she's well aware he means it to be a genuine question.

That doesn't, however, stop the sardonic response falling from her lips.  
"That depends; is this constructive opinion going to make me want to punch you in the face?"

She rolls her eyes at his answering laugh, but can't stop the smile spreading on her own face too.  
Calming quickly from his laughter, and with her nodded permission, he starts to fiddle with the band and fabric around her waist - earnestly trying to adjust the body as best as he can while gathering his thoughts on how to best phrase his opinion.

"I think... that while you're absolutely stunning-" the compliment instantly puts her in a tense state, preparing herself for whatever the remainder of his sentence may be "-this does you no favours. First of all, it's the wrong size."

"It's adjustable," she protests.

"It's the wrong size," he states with finality."The way it flogs you completely detracts from you and that's not what you want in lingerie. It's meant to accentuate what's already there, to make you feel _sexy_. And let's be real, Tash-" he pats her shoulder in a way that thankfully feels more comforting than patronising "-I don't think it achieves either of those things."

She sighs at the truth in his words, her mind coolly glossing over the fact that he's continued to use the nickname since last night.

"And I suppose your _endless_ confidence means you've had better luck than I have?"

He hums thoughtfully, running a thumb over the right side of his lower lip. 

" _Luck_ may not be the right word. I've always been good at shopping for my figure. In fact, I actually used to do the same for Lei if you'd-"

"Adrien-" she holds up a hand to interrupt his obvious offer, waving it at the small pile on the bench behind her "-If you can find me something that doesn't make me want to growl at my own reflection, then by all means, please go ahead."

He chuckles at just how fed up she sounds, ruffling her hair and ignoring the affronted _"hey"_ as he turns to leave the dressing room.

"Give me 10 minutes max," he calls over his shoulder as he goes. "And I'll have you fully kitted out to both feel amazing _and_ seduce our commanding agent."

She catches sight of her cheeks in the mirror as she begins to change out of the offending body, glaring at the redness sitting high on them at his words. Loosening the waistband, she grumbles under her breath about ' _stupid Felix making Adrien so much more... **open** and **teasing** than she'd grown used to_'; she doesn't mean a word of it.  
Underneath her embarrassment, and the self berating for being too stubborn to back down from this whole situation in the first place, she's truly happy they've found each other. She knows they're good for each other, how happy they make each other; she only hopes that'll continue for a long time.  
"How do you feel about white?"  
The eagerness in his slightly muffled voice as he yells for her opinion makes her chuckle; she'll protect that happiness herself if she has to. Even if the longing to hold the same for herself **burns** , and the deep, repressed envy she tries to ignore causes her chest to clench painfully whenever green eyes meet her own **hurts** ; she's happy for them.  
And she won't let anything get in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much if you’ve made it this far!  
> I hope it wasn’t too much of a chore!  
> Thank you, truly, for your time 💕


End file.
